


Stemily Week

by colorless_kaleidoscope



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Stemily Week, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless_kaleidoscope/pseuds/colorless_kaleidoscope
Summary: Emily Junk is challenged to date Stacie Conrad, a famous cheerleader at her school. Afraid of staining her pride and reputation, she asks Stacie to fake date her for a week, not knowing that this bet would put in her deep trouble.





	1. Fake Dating

Emily Junk was one of the popular girls in school. She can sing, dance, act and is the team captain for their school's soccer team. Guys and girls alike would go head over heels to have a chance to date her. Not everyone thinks that though.

Walking to her usual lunch table, Emily carried her lunch tray just to see her friends laughing and whispering.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat down beside Ashley. Her friends looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

"So, we came up with a bet. And each of us bet 20 bucks that..." Simon started.

"That what?" Emily asserted. If there's one thing about Emily Junk, it's that she's very competitive and never backs down from a challenge.

"That you can't get Stacie Conrad, the famous, hot, nerdy cheerleader, to date you," Nick smirked. Emily looked around her the table at her friends. Jessica was unsure, but the rest of them smirked and raised their eyebrows, waiting for Em to accept the challenge.

"I think one week will be enough, right Em?"

Sighing heavily, Emily nodded.

\------------------

"Just one week," Emily pleaded. She was sitting right across Stacie Conrad in the school library. Most of the students had gone home, so it was basically deserted for anyone to hear their conversation. Stacie looked at her blankly, raising her left eyebrow. That was Emily's problem. Having a bet for anyone to date her was easy, but Stacie was the only exception. The taller brunette honestly didn't get why everyone was so crazy over Emily.

"You can just pay your friends, you know. I'm pretty sure you're rich enough to do that," Stacie said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair.

"And what? Show my friends that I can't do the challenge? That I'm a loser?"

"Are you seriously thinking that? Is that what's important to you?" Stacie asked, raising her voice slightly in annoyance. Emily sighed and looked down. She wasn't used to being criticized by someone at school. As far as she knew, everyone liked her. Well, except for Stacie.

"I'll do anything you want. I'll pick you up from your house, bring you breakfast, lunch, whatever," Emily spoke softly, quite desperate to get Stacie's approval. As soon as the taller brunette saw the sad look on Emily's face, she felt her heart squeeze.

Sighing, Stacie gave in, "Fine. BUT, there's rules."

Emily's face lit up at the taller brunette's decision. She leaned back and smiled smugly, "Like what?"

"You can't fall in love with me."

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure. Yeah, that's easy," Emily stammered. She's not sure why that happened, but she won't be able to fall in love with Stacie in just a week, right?

"Everything we do, no strings attached. Got it, Junk?" Stacie smirked.

"You got yourself a deal, Conrad."

\------------------

Emily drove by Starbucks to get herself a frappe and Stacie iced coffee before she picked her 'girlfriend' up. It was Monday, the third day of their deal. They spent the whole weekend together, having movie dates and a sleepover to get used to it and avoid awkwardness. Maybe. Emily hasn't updated her friends about the successful bet as she wanted to surprise them when she walks with Stacie in the hallways.

"Good morning," Emily smiled as Stacie climbed in the front seat. Stacie returned the smile and buckled her seatbelt. "Do you like coffee? I didn't know what to get, so I presumed you drink iced coffee?"

Stacie's smile widened, "You got just what I wanted, thank you."

They drove to school with faint music playing in the background. Emily didn't know what to say, how to act towards this...hot human being. She never felt intimidated by anyone. If anything, people were intimidated by her. But now, Stacie Conrad was the only exception.

"If we're gonna have to act like a realistic couple, there has to be some intimate things, you know?" The taller brunette started, sipping her iced coffee. She smirked at Emily and looked back on the road.

"Like?" Emily asked as she stopped on a red light.

"I'll just show you later."

\------------------

Once they stepped on the school grounds, Stacie took Emily's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together which took Emily by huge surprise. It was a normal thing couples do, but holding Stacie's hand sent chills all over her body. She quickly covered up her surprised look, fake coughing and smiling shyly at Stacie. People started making way for the two popular girls who were now walking hand in hand through the halls. Some were glaring at Stacie, others at Emily. Who wouldn't get jealous when two hot and intelligent girls were dating each other?

Stacie walked the younger brunette towards her locker, "I'll see you later, okay?" The green eyed brunette said, kissing Emily's cheek and strutting away.

"Well, well, well.. Didn't think you'd be able to do that," Abby stated, catching the brunette's attention. Despite the thought not being fully processed in her brain, Emily smirked.

\------------------

Stacie waited for Emily at her locker. She crossed her arms as students started filing out of their classrooms and making their way through the now busy hallway. She kept her head down to avoid curious and knowing glances, taking her phone out and swiping through the pages.

"Hey," Emily said as soon as she spotted Stacie. The latter looked up and smiled, keeping her phone and standing up properly.

"Do you wanna go grab some ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure." Emily opened her locker, placing her books inside. Stacie stood beside her locker, hands fidgeting awkwardly at her sides. Emily closed her locker, finding Stacie's hand outstretched at her direction. "What?"

Stacie jerked her head at her hand's direction then winked.

Emily rolled her eyes at the cheesiness but laced her fingers with Stacie's. Stacie grinned, squeezing their fingers once, and pulled her to the crowd. She could feel her heart skip a beat but she ignored the feeling. 'Always remember the first rule, Em. Always.'

"Hey, Em!" Ashley called. Emily tugged Stacie's hand, forcing the taller brunette to stop with a groan. Ashley jogged closer to them, followed by their group of friends. They said their greetings to Stacie before turning back to Emily.

"I thought it's movie night tonight?" Jessica said. "I already set up the movie room."

"I even bought snacks!" Bram added.

'Oh crap, I forgot.' "Sorry, guys, but--"

"Emily's mine for the week," Stacie butted in. She raised their intertwined hands, grinning. "See?"

"Already possessive, Conrad?" Leah joked, playfully nudging Stacie's arm.

"What can I say," Stacie's eyes flitted at Emily's direction, lifting their intertwined hands again and placing a soft kiss on Emily's hand, "I love to keep what's mine to myself."

Emily couldn't even hear her friends hollering or notice the way Stacie suddenly turned sheepish. Knots formed in her stomach, and the patch of skin where Stacie kissed her felt like it was on fire.

She was just uncomfortable. She wasn't used to... all of these touching and cheesiness. That's why she felt those things. Yeah, that's all.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily snapped out of her reverie, looking at Stacie's worried frown. Her friends were already leaving, some of her girl friends sending winks and smirks, making her cheeks blush.

Emily cleared her throat, putting up her brightest smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

Stacie smiled and squeezed their hands.

"Lead the way."

\------------------

The ice cream date was uneventful. Under normal circumstances, it would've been boring for Emily. But there was nothing about Stacie that was boring.

Upon arriving at Cold Stone Creamery, Emily saw how Stacie's eyes lit up with glee. Emily ordered a chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles while Stacie ordered a large bowl of oreo cookies and cream ice cream with extra whip and extra chocolate syrup and extra sprinkles.

Emily looked at the bowl of ice cream Stacie was holding, one eyebrow raised. "Can you even finish that?"

"Babe, are you challenging me?" Stacie grinned, throwing a challenging look at Emily.

"Nope, just asking." Emily sat across Stacie. "How do you manage to stay so thin with all these sugar?"

"Exercise."

Emily rolled her eyes, and decided to eat her ice cream.

The two started to talk between bites. One topic leads to another, and Emily realized there were a lot of things she didn't know about the other girl. The more they talk, the more she wanted to know more.

This was a dangerous area, Emily knew. But if there's one thing that Emily never does, it was to back out.

Hours passed and the two didn't even realize the sun was down. Stacie ordered a takeout ("Seriously?" "It's for my brothers!" "Stace, you don't have to lie." "Fine, it's for me. Happy now?"). Emily connected her phone on the speakers, playing her happy time playlist. Throughout the whole ride, Stacie was dancing in her seat, singing along to the songs. Emily sang along sometimes but she decided to focus on Stacie's voice instead.

Damn, the girl could sing.

Emily stopped the car by Stacie's house. After a moment, she killed the engine. "So..."

"So..." Stacie echoed. "Thanks. For the date and the car ride." She paused for a moment, then nodded her head. "I should go."

"Yeah." Emily watched as Stacie unbuckled her seatbelt and went out of the car. She waited for Stacie to get inside her house, and started her car. But Stacie paused halfway, almost as if remembering something. She turned around, ran back to Emily, and kissed her cheek by the open window.

Her kiss lasted for a moment before she backed away. "See you tomorrow." Then she ran.

Emily touched her cheek. The burn she felt in her hand was there. She could her heartbeat in her ears and her cheeks heating up.

It's just the third day. Emily is in deep trouble.


	2. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie posts an online confession on their school's blog about her painful (supposedly) lovelife.

Stacie's POV

"Hey, best friend. I hope you can read this even if we're not studying in the same college anymore, even if you're in another country without me, even if we haven't talked in a long time already.

Do you remember the first time we met? It was when we fought because of something silly. 18 years ago, you were sitting on the seesaw alone. Let's be real here - you looked absolutely stupid there lol. I, on the other hand, was sitting on a park bench, eating my ice cream. Two girls approached you and I could hear you guys fighting about something. You came running towards me and suddenly, you took my ice cream without my permission to throw it at them. I was beyond furious because I just bought that with my own money and now it's on one of your enemies' faces. The three of you started hitting each other and I joined you because MY ICE CREAM, DUDE!! I didn't care who I was hitting, the anger and want for revenge urged me to hit any one of you. They defeated you and left, so you sat there crying with your hair in a disarray and bruises all over you. I wanted to ask you to repay me for my ice cream, but you were crying furiously and I didn't want to be a dick towards you. You asked me to walk you home because you were just so broken. Your mom gave me money because I told her about what happened and what you did to my ice cream. We became friends starting that day, became classmates in high school and that's where our sisterhood bond strengthened. You were an only child which was the reason why you treated me like your twin. Meanwhile, I was the youngest and the only girl, thus I found a long-lasting friendship with you. We played childhood games, sang, dance, had sleepovers and whatnot.

Summer before our Senior year in High School, you went home from Canada and told me that your fiancé was handsome. This very man turned out to be someone your parents knew and you were arranged because of business matters. At first, you hated the idea of marrying a guy you barely know. But when you personally met him, you... changed, I guess? I think maybe you fell in love with him. After that, things went back to normal. We went back to finish our Senior year and you lost contact with your fiancé again. We bonded like how we used to, even agreeing to go to the same college together. We took the same course because we both wanted to become doctors. If our friendship wasn't strong enough before, I'm sure that it became better. Everything was going very well, until that night.

September 11. We were going out for the weekend. I was kinda surprised because you told me to wear that dress that you deemed was your favorite. From morning til night, we spent the whole day together, eating ice cream, watching movies, going to different museums and art exhibits. Our last stop was at the baywalk, near the beach. There weren't much people. I mean, there wasn't anything special about that day. Or so, that was what I thought.

You told me how grateful you were that those punks made you leave the seesaw and fought you that day. Grateful that you took my ice cream and threw it at them. Grateful that we were best friends. You have always been a sap, Em, but this time felt different. I remember you looked at the moon shining brightly on the ocean, then at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here, Stace."

Those were the last words you said to me before you kissed me on the lips. It seemed like the world stopped and we were the only ones left here on earth. It seemed as if we were really made for each other, our lips taken from the same mold, fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. As if I finally found the perfect key to my lock, the right amount of cream to my coffee. I felt tears run down your soft, rosy cheeks as I circled my thumb around them. You pulled away slowly, your eyes still closed, tears still flowing down. I pulled you closer and as you continued to cry hysterically on my chest, I felt our world falling apart. I know you knew this was wrong, that the world couldn't possibly accept us and our families wouldn't approve of it. It felt right, but it also felt wrong. Now, I understood why I always felt butterflies when you were around, or basically whenever you did anything. I always thought it was normal to feel weird and crazy things with your best friend. But now, this proved that I was wrong all along. The kiss that we shared made me realize that I was in love with you. And you felt the same. You told me that you were sorry. Sorry because you  
kissed me. Sorry because you were in love with me, your best friend for how many years. Sorry because we couldn't be.

You drove me home that night, not having exchanged anything else except for thank you's and good night's. I cried myself to sleep, mad because it took me too long to realize what I felt for you and I knew you were doing the same thing that night. 

A day on May 2017, it was your wedding and I served as your maid of honor. I assisted you from the preparation room until the wedding hall. I was there. In the front row. I saw the groom and yeah, he was pretty handsome. 

It hurt.  
It hurt a lot.   
I felt a heavy weight on my chest that I didn't know how to take off. 

I was there the whole time, watching you. You looked gorgeous as well. I could agree that the both of you suited each other in the eyes of the judgmental society. I saw how the love of my life was taken away from me when I couldn't do anything. I saw how the people rejoiced at what they were seeing and we couldn't fight about what we wanted. There were only two of us against all of them. And as the father said, "You may now kiss the bride," you looked at me quickly. The groom was confused, but you ignored him. You were teary eyed but they weren't tears of joy, I know. You were waiting for me to say "Go", weren't you? And because I couldn't do anything else about it, I smiled sadly and nodded. Then you kissed. 

The moment you kissed him was the moment I finally understood everything. Why you had kissed me that night. That was your first kiss. When we were in high school, you told me that you wanted your first kiss to be special. That you wanted it to happen in front of the altar or any other romantic place. Now, I see. You wanted me to be special in your life. You adorable idiot! At that moment, I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because you were so selfless for doing that. So that at least, I could be your first kiss. 

After the ceremony, I went directly home. I didn't bother to go to the reception because it hurt too much. I cried at home. I didn't know how to describe the pain, hell, I don't even think such pain was measurable. But I had to stay strong. Like how I usually do when you come to me when you had problems. I had to stay strong for you, for us. But I'll be the one to cry this time, alright? I'll be the one to bawl my eyes out, but it's so unfair. It's so unfair because you're not here by my side when I needed you. But it's okay. It had to be because we had to show the world that we were both normal human beings. 

Now, you're in Canada. I'm sorry. We both lost contact with each other. Perhaps, maybe it's the best way to move on. To stay away from each other and keep out of each other's lives. I'm not sure if you're going to pursue Medicine, but I assure you that I am going to because we'd promised each other. Let's just move on with our lives even if it's hard. Maybe, that's how life really is. Maybe we really have to act and follow the norms, go with the flow and think of what others might think and feel about what we do. Maybe, we can't really release ourselves from the chains that hold us to the ground called bitter reality. But I'll tell you, in the next life, I'll find you, and this time I'm going to fight for you. For us.

Your Stacie  
2018"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda based on a true story. i couldn't think of any other angsty plot, so..


	3. Long Distance Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is on a world tour with Bella. At one of her stops in Europe, Stacie surprises her by singing along to one of their favorite songs during Emily’s set.

"Thank you, Amsterdam! You have been amazing. I love you, good night!" Emily shouted as she slowly walked off the stage. She was instantly met with cute, little arms clinging onto her legs. The singer laughed and crouched down, picking up Bella and carrying her to the dressing room.

"You were very good out there, Mommy!" Bella praised, kissing Emily's cheek.

"Aww, thanks, baby!" Emily said, setting the toddler down on the couch. She quickly changed from her outfit and fixed her things to bring to the van.

Emily Junk soon-to-be-Conrad was on a world tour, debuting her second album. Little Bella had decided to come along, too. She often came with Emily during meet and greets, getting warm hugs and gifts from Emily's fans.

The team was going to stay in a hotel for the night, so that they could catch up on some rest and sleep. Plopping on the bed, Bella opened her iPad, contacting her other mother. Emily was recently in the bathroom, freshening up for bed. Little did she know, Bella was Stacie's partner in crime, planning stuff without Emily knowing.

"Mommy!" Bella called, "Something's wrong with my iPad," she grimaced, waiting for Emily to emerge from the bathroom.

"Yes, Belle? What's up?" The tall brunette asked, her voice laced with worry, eyebrows up in confusion.

"Come on, look." Bella pouted as her mom neared her. Emily looked at the younger girl's device - first with confusion, then with shock.

"Hi, babe." Stacie smiled at her girlfriend through the screen. Emily looked back and forth between the screen and Bella. The little girl was giggling cutely, as her mom blushed.

"Are- Who planned this? You're both such dorks." Emily laughed, sitting beside baby Bella. The girl moved and sat comfortably in between her mom's legs.

"Am I not allowed to miss my girls?" Stacie chuckled. Through the screen, Emily could see the evident bags under her girlfriend's eyes, not getting enough rest from residency training.

"Have you been getting enough sleep, Stace? You look so tired," Emily questioned, her eyed filled with concern, "but you're still beautiful to me so-"

Cutting her girlfriend off, Stacie laughed heartily at Emily's rambling, "Yeah, babe. I just- I want to see you both."

"We miss you too, Mama!! I can't wait to see you after tour," Bella winked. Tried at least. "And the three of us can go to the park, and eat ice cream, and watch movies, and bake, and lots of other stuff!" She rambled excitedly, jumping slightly. Her mothers smiled in adoration at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"You should sleep now. The both of you still have a flight to catch tomorrow," Stacie said.

"But Mama, I still want to talk to youuu," Bella whined, pouting at the screen.

"I'll talk to you when you get to Paris, sweet cheeks," Stacie smiled, "Give your iPad to your mom for a sec, I have to talk to her. Sleep well, okay? Good night Belle."

"Okay, mama. Good night." Bella said, giving the device to her mom. She crawled underneath the covers as Emily stood up and walked out her hotel room's balcony.

"Hey," Emily whispered, a soft smile forming on her lips. The last time the couple had seen each other was 3 months ago, when they celebrated Bella's 6th birthday in South Korea. They called each other every night, usually ending when either or both of them falls asleep with the call still ongoing. Stacie had missed the way she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist as they fall asleep after an exhausting day. Basically, it was all she needed after a tiring day at the hospital. Just seeing Emily and Bella smile could literally turn her bad day upside down.

"When are you coming home?" Stacie asked.

"There's still one more month before Bella and I can come back," Emily mumbled, feeling gloomy on a cold night. Stacie could see her hugging herself through the screen.

Stacie smiled sadly, "I'll just talk to you tomorrow, alright? You should get some sleep now. I love youuu."

Emily giggled at Stacie's cuteness. After saying good night and I love you too back, Emily laid down beside Bella, hugging the girl closely.

//

Emily fixed her hair before going onstage. Tonight was her Paris show for her world tour. The singer felt her heart pounding loudly, even if her fans' screams was capable of drowning her in nervousness. Emily didn't know why, but she sensed something different about today. Maybe because it was Paris? Or was it something that she's not going to expect?

In the middle of the show, she was set to perform a cover of Lost Stars by Adam Levine. Drowned in her own feels, Emily was surprised when she heard a familiar voice sing the second verse.

Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?  
Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality  
Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow

Emily snapped her head towards the source, seeing Stacie bringing a sunflower and holding the microphone as she sang the verse with fondness. Lost Stars was one of their favorite songs to sing as a couple and it was Bella's favorite, too.

The fans screamed as they watched the lovers reunite, Emily singing along with Stacie. The younger brunette's tears started streaming down her face when she felt Stacie's warm touch.

Aftet they finished the song, Emily immediately hugged Stacie, knocking the air out of the older brunette. Stacie didn't mind though, she missed the way Emily hugged her tightly as if it was the end of the world. Bella came running out, joining her mothers in reunion which made the fans scream louder.

"Did you like our surprise, Mommy?" Bella asked excitedly. Emily stood in shock, looking back and forth at the two other brunettes.

"The both of you planned this?" Emily asked and looked at the crowd with her mouth open. Thousands of phones were out, recording the cute moment between the family.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS," the fans chanted loudly, and of course, Stacie wouldn't miss the opportunity, so they did.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you continue your set now. Come on, Belle," Stacie said, waving at the crowd and grabbing Bella's hand. Emily's energy boosted after seeing Stacie again and continued the show, occasionally glancing at Stacie and Bella by the crowd.

During her last song, Emily noticed that Stacie and Bella were gone from their previous places. She disregarded the thought and continued the song, dancing and interacting with her fans. Once Emily finished the song, she called Stacie out onto the stage.

"I'd just like to thank my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend, Dr. Stacie Conrad," Emily started, emphasizing the word doctor, "for flying out here just to be with Bella and I. Just so you guys would know, this woman right here is a resident at a hospital and she's been having tiresome days and sleepless nights, but right now, I-" Emily stopped, tears rolling down her face and quiet sobs escaping her lips. She missed the older woman greatly. I mean, 3 months dude, who are we kidding? Stacie wrapped one arm around Emily, looking adoringly at her girlfriend. 

"Now, this concert isn't about me. It's about you guys," Stacie faced the crowd, then back to Emily, "And most especially about this beautiful woman beside me. Em, you've been with me since your Freshman year at Barden, the one who'd take care of me when I was too drunk and hungover to do anything, the one who'd get me coffee when I was too busy working on thesis papers and studying thick books about human anatomy. You've been such a great support system to me and to Bella. You're one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life, Em. And I love you so much."

At this point, the crowd's screams were deafening since it was pretty obvious where this was leading. Emily smiled, oblivious at what was happening. Next thing she knows, Stacie is on one knee, holding a small box in her hand.

"I found the reason of my smile the day I found you. Will you let me be the reason for your smile and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Junk-Conrad?"

Emily was speechless, she couldn't believe what was happening. All she could see was Stacie, Bella and her living in a simple house like a normal family. And that's exactly what she wanted for the rest of her life. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a couple of stuff for the previous days of Stemily week like headcanons and moodboards. You can find them on my tumblr: @siilent-wanderer // Please do check them out!! 
> 
> plus there's a moodboard for this au on my tumblr post :))


End file.
